Hospital Food
by hanjuuluver
Summary: SasuNaru fluffyness involving Sauske bringing food to Naruto while he is in the hospital. Enjoy!


This bunny is entirely blamed on Lady-Drea. That is all I will say. Other than it's not even 9 yet and I'm typing like a drunk without a sip of alcohol. And it's Monday. I think that more or less explains everything you are about to read.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would be much more focus on the SasuNaru pairing. And certain events I won't name so as to keep from having to put a spoilers warning on here would never have happened. Clearly I own nothing more than the plot idea, and even that's debatable.

Hospital food

If anyone had been present in the room they would have found Naruto in the hospital. Again. In the hospital bed that had long ago been dubbed his not only by fellow nin, but by the nurses and doctors in the facility itself. As it was, no one was present, other than the blonde-haired genin, to see Sauske walk in almost awkwardly (if such as thing was even possible for an Uchiha) and approach the bed.

Naruto didn't say anything as the stoic team member placed a ripe kiwi and a jar of peanut butter on the stand next to his bed. Instead, he just looked inquisitively at the strange combination for a few minutes until Sauske felt compelled to explain.

"It's all I had around the house. Did you expect me to cook you ramen or something?"

"That would have been nice… does that even go together?" Naruto asked, gesturing with a bandaged hand at the fruit and creamy spread.

Sauske blushed slightly. "Hey! You try finding something better! I still can't believe I even brought this. You're in the hospital so often I'm amazed people even bother any more. How many times has it been this month alone? And that's different times, not different injuries!" Sauske added as Naruto began to answer.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I broke my arm twice. These last few missions have been hard!"

"And yet you're the only one of us in the hospital now."

Naruto muttered indignantly under his breath and Sauske was almost certain he had caught a death threat somewhere in there. His blush faded away slightly as he calmed himself down. Why was it that Naruto was the only one who could ever agitate him that way? The only one he could both talk to and fight with. Theirs was a strange friendship built off arguments and fist-fights.

And, Sasuke realized, more. They looked out for each other and seemed to know just what the other needed without even saying anything. When they were on a mission, Sakura always had to be told the plan ahead of time or else she didn't quite know what to do. Naruto seemed to be able to know exactly what Sauske was thinking and act on it without a word—more often than not receiving some sort of injury or another, but that was just because he had no form and just went about doing things directly without much consideration of the consequences. Which was why he was here right now, with the entire contents of Sasuke's house as far as food was concerned.

"Look, I'm sorry I got you into this mess, so I brought you something to apologize. I just didn't have much at home. We haven't been here long enough for me to bother restocking it recently."

"You know you don't have to do that, Sauske. Besides, it wasn't your fault I got my foot caught on that stupid trap. Besides, we both know a broken arm is nothing. It does make it really hard to use chop sticks though…" Naruto said with a frown.

Sauske fought off a smile at the blond's behavior.

"You really are a careless idiot, you know that?" his only response was a pink tongue sticking out at him.

"So do you want the food or what?"

Naruto grinned. "You'll have to feed me. Can't use my hands."

"If you can't even feed yourself you're a worse ninja than I thought," Sauske said, walking back out towards the door. "See you tomorrow," he said with a wave right before leaving the room.

The next day when Sauske came to visit, the kiwi and peanut butter were gone.

A/N: So again, plot bunny madness was not entirely my fault and the food choice is equally not my fault.


End file.
